Resident Evil: Full on Assault
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Chris is now part of the Marines, he has been sent on a mission to clean out a small zombie infested Arizona town called Dry Gulch. He is in for a suprise at the end of his mission.


Resident Evil: Full on Assault  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It had been three years since the Veronica Virus disaster, and Chris Redfield had joined the Marines in hope to start a new life. He was having a good life as a Marine until one day when the Marines were called out on a mission to clean out a city that had been deemed a Biohazard zone. There were reports that the citizens of a small town in Arizona were turning into the undead. Other reports say that news choppers could see that citizens from other surrounding towns riding through the town were overrun by the undead and killed. The town had been barricaded off on all sides and the army was already called in and posted at specific points along the barricades to ensure that none of the undead or citizens that were still alive and possibly infected got out of the city.  
The marines on the other hand had the job of going in and cleaning out the entire town. Four squads of twenty people were chosen from the Marines for the job, the squads would be spread out to the edges of the town and work there way in cleaning out all the buildings that were infested with zombies. Chris Redfield was the leader of the first squad to be chosen and they were put at the north edge of the town. A Shinnok helicopter was brought into the Marine base in Arizona to pick up Chris's entire squad, the helicopter ride to the town would only take about twenty minutes. Chris men were geared up and ready to take off toward the town, all his men had M4A1s as there main weapons and Glocks as sidearms, plus a couple of grenades for each of the men. Chris on the other hand had an M249( A heavy machine-gun with a 200 round capacity belt fed box.), plus a 357. as a sidearm from Barry as a Birthday present a year back.   
Chris asked the helicopter pilot how much longer they had until there destination, the pilot told them about five minutes ti'll touchdown. Chris told his men five minutes untill touchdown, Chris could see that some of his men were scared shitless. Seeing as how he had already encountered the Zombies back in the Mansion and on Rockfort Island, he was already use to the horrid, disfigured faces and the unforgetable smells. The helicopter touched down and Chris and his men unloaded their equipment from the helicoptr and geared up. Chris split his men up into five groups and told them to check in every five mintues.  
Chris and his four men started their trek through the desolate wasteland of a town which was once known as Dry Gulch. Chris told his men to watch eachother's backs and watch for any zombies walking around inside buildings or on the streets. Chris cautiously walked along the alley between two buildings, Chris and his wen walked out to the site of four zombies eating another zombie who looked to have been hit by a car. Chris told his men to open fire on the Zombies and not to stop ti'll they didn't move anymore. Chris and his men opened fire on the group and cut the zombies down in no time with machine gun fire.  
Chris and his men continued on their way and started entering small buildings and killings zombies on site. Chris and his men were outside one of the buildings when Chris got a radio call from one of the groups of men, all he could hear was machine gun fire and men screaming. All of a sudden the radio went dead and Chris heard an explosion from a grenade, Chris and his men ran toward the explosion to find four of the five men dead on the ground. The one solider that was still alive had been bitten on the neck and blood was pouring out of the wound at an increasing rate. Chris pointed his gun at the head of the solider, the solider closed his eyes and Chris pulled the trigger sending one round into the soldiers head killing him instantly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chris stood infront of the soldier with a look of rage on his face, Chris looked around and saw the zombies that had ambushed his men, all of them were dead except for one, chris walked up to the zombie who had half his body blown off from a grenade. The zombie slowly crawled toward Chris and reached out to grab Chris's leg, Chris kicked the zombie's arm back and raised his machine gun to the zombie head. Chris pulled the trigger and didn't let go ti'll the gun was empty, Chris looked at his men who had a look of horror on their faces. Chris walked over to the dead soliders and took one of the dog tags from around their necks and placed it in his shirt pocket. Chris told his men to follow behind him, Chris radioed in to his other men and told them to give him a report of what they had done.  
Group after group radioed in giving their report and telling Chris that they weren't far from the center of town. Chris and his men were starting toward the center of town when he and his men came across a warehouse, Chris looked through one of the windows and saw that the warehouse was crawling with zombies. Chris told his men to throw all the grenades they had into a pile, they did as they were told and chris counted twenty grenades, chris told each of the men to grab four grenades and climb up the fire escape to the roof of the warehouse. The men along with Chris climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof, they opened up all the sun roof windows and threw grenade after grenade down into the warehouse. After all the grenades had been used Chris and his men entered the warehouse and looked around to see if any of the zombies were still alive.   
There was a group of ten zombies in a office that had even been touched by the grenades, Chris and his men opened fire on the office leaving nothing inside the office live. Chris and his men continued toward the middle of town killing off a few zombies here and there. The group finally made it to the middle of town where all the other groups of men minus a couple from each group were all gathered together. Chris's groups were all there except for one person from each group which had been killed during the ambushes from the zombies. Chris radioed HQ to send in the helicopters and pick up the squads, HQ radioed back that there were unable to pick up the squads because mission had not been completed as of yet.  
Chris asked HQ where the remaining zombies were, HQ told Chris that they were in the east, west, sectors. Chris asked the men who had the east, and west sectors, all the men that were in those groups raised there hands. Chris told hem to get back out there and finish the job they started. The men reluctantly started back out toward there assigned sectors, about an hour later they radioed to Chris that no more zombies could be found. Chris radioed HQ and asked if there were anymore zombies in the east, west sectors, HQ radioed back that there were atleast thrity more zombies in both those sectors.  
Chris radioed back to the men telling them the info that HQ radioed back, the leaders of those squads radioed back that there couldn't be anymore zombies, that they had checked every alley way and building in the sectors. Chris sat there thinking for a second when HQ radioed back to Chris that the remaining zombies were underground and not above ground. Chris asked HQ if they could tell them where the zombies were, HQ radioed back that they were in the drugstore in the east sector, and in the west sector they were in the gas station. Chris radioed back to the squadrion leaders and told them where the remaining zombies were. The squad leaders radioed back that they were going to wire the buildings with C4 and blow them up to make sure none of the zombies survived.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chris radioed back to the squad leaders to hurry up and rig the buildings to blow and get back to the town square as quick as possible. Thirty minutes later Chris radioed the squad leaders and asked them if they were through rigging the buildings, the leaders radioed back that they had just finished and were heading back to the town square as they speak. The squads returned to the town square and blew the buildings, HQ radioed Chris that the remaining zombies had been wipped out and that there mission was complete, the helicopters were radioed to go and pick up Chris and the rest of the squads as soon as possible. While the squads were waiting for the helicopters to arrive, Chris asked all the squads to bring the dogtags of the dead soldiers and give them to him. The squad leaders all gave the dogtags of the dead soliders to Chris, there was a total of fiften people that had been killed during the mission.  
All of a sudden one of the buildings in the town square exploded, two tyrants walked out of the smoke carrying rocket launchers. Chris couldn't believe his eyes, the Tyrants raised there rocket launchers and sent rockets flying all over the town square. Soldier after soldier was being killed by the explosions from the rockets, the Tyrants continued shotting rockets at the soldiers until there were only Chris and five of his original squad members left. Chris told his remaining men to open fire on the Tyrants, the men did as they were told and opened fire on the two Tyrants, the Tyrants threw down the rocket launchers and started walking toward the soliders, one of the Tyrants punched a man clear across the square killing him instantly. The other Tyrant crushed a soliders skull with his hand and tossed him aside and went onto the other soliders, the bullets from the machine guns were hitting the Tyrants dead on but they weren't causing any damage to the Tyrants.  
Chris threw down his machine gun and took out his 357. he aimed the magnum at the closest Tyrant and unloaded all the bullets in the magnum into the Tyrant's head. When the gun was empty there was nothing left of the Tyrant's head, the Tyrant fell to his knees and slumped to the ground and didn't move. The other tyrant had another solider in his hands getting ready to rip him in half, Chris picked up his machine gun and unloaded all that was left into the Tyrant's back, the Tyrant threw down the solider and turned around and started walking toward Chris. Chris noticed the Tyrant's rocket launcher was laying beside a dead solider, Chris quickly rolled over ot the dead solider and picked up the heavy weapon, he aimed at the Tyrant and pushed the button, a rocket flew out of the launcher and right towrd the Tyrant. The Tyrant side stepped the rocket with lightning speed and went into a sprint toward Chris, Chris aimed the Rocket Launcher at the Tyrant and pushed the button, the rocket slammed into the Tyrant and exploded sending the Tyrant sailing across the Square.  
Chris slowly got up and walked over to the remaining soldiers that were still alive, Chris asked the soliders if they were okay, the soliders said besides a few cut and bruises they were fine. The helicopter showed up not even a minute after the battle had ended. The helicopter picked up the remaining three soliders and the pilot asked them what had happened to all the other soliders, Chris told the pilot he would tell him the whole story in his report when he got back to the Marine Base. 


End file.
